


a taste of tender sins

by game freak (artfullysinful)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Neglect, Drug Dealing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gaster Blasters, Gaster Sans, Gluttony, Lust, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Post-Genocide Route, Pride, Priest Sans, Priest!Gaster!Sans, Prostitution, Reader Is Not Frisk, Recreational Drug Use, Seven Deadly Sins, Warth, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform, sloth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artfullysinful/pseuds/game%20freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i suck at summaries so;</p><p>after the remaining monsters break the barrier sans goes on to become a priest to cleanse the human race from the sins that rule it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pride

**Author's Note:**

> (get it? bc we're all going to hell after this is over)

Sitting at a table of a bar called Grillby's was a beautiful young woman, hair long, shining black, her eyes an enchanting shade of brown that was the nearest to black you could get without them actually being black. Her hair fell down to her waist in long thick curls, covering her back which was left exposed by her dress, they coverd up all of the whiping scars. 

 

She was wearing a smug look on her delicate features, quite happy with the effect she had on all of the men and many of the women in the bar. Her full lips painted a deep shade of red, attracting a plenthora of looks from all of the people in the crouded room. Boosting her already enormous ego.

 

A glass of whiskey dangling from her fingers lightly. She glanced slightly at the brown liquid and decided it was time to choose her target, and took the last remaining gulp of the liquor, setting the glass down and was about to get up when a skeleton, dressed in a way a catholic priest would, entered the bar. A cigarette dangling from his teeth, a long crack on his skull and an eerie yellow glow from the eye socket that didn't have a crack running through it.

 

The skeleton glanced towards her way briefly before walking up to her and sitting on the seat next to hers, an amused smirk playing on his lips as he stared her up and down. His posture relaxed and he sat back, holding the cigarette with two skeletal fingers as he took a drag and blew the smoke away after removing the cigarette from his teeth. 

 

"We don't get many ladies like you here, all dolled up and in your best dress. Looking for someone?" the skeleton says as he looks at her features.

"I think I just found him." The woman says, a smirk playing on her lips. 

 

The skeleton smirks at her, taking a final drag from his cigarette before putting it out on the ash tray. The woman gets up and walks to the door, turning back to signal to him with her finger to follow her before she winks and exits through the door. The bar grows silent when the skeleton gets up. All of the patrons knowing what was about to happen, some of them gulping, scared for what way he would choose to punish her for her sin.

 

The skeleton walks through the doors, and lights another cigarette, his other eye which had been completely devoid of any light, much less colour, was now glowing a bright blue, illuminating the area around him slightly. 

 

The woman was sitting on the hood of a very expensive looking car. The first three buttons of her dress had been undone, showing off her enormous breasts which was blatantly obvious she was quite proud of possessing. Adding to her sex appeal and making more men glance her way. Little by little increasing her pride so much she looked down upon all other women that did not resemble her. 

The skeleton walked over to her, painstakingly slow, taking a few drags from the cigarette before finally reaching her, blowing smoke to his side and throwing the cigarette on the ground and grinding it on the gravel with his shoe. 

 

The woman took this as a cue to pull him by his pants and close the distance between them, kissing him on his lips (?) he practically glowed with magic so the woman didn't question it. She just kept doing her best to make him fall in love with her so she could break his heart and move on to the next victim.

 

A few minutes of heavily making out and the skeleton's hand on her ass and they parted, the woman being left out of breath, her hair was messier and another one of her buttons had been undone. 

 

"Kathrine." the woman breathes out as she fixed her hair and buttoned up her dress.

"Sans." the skeleton stated before lighting yet another cig. Not seemingly paying much mind to Kathrine as he was taking long and slow drags while staring at the forest that was next to them. The lack of attention he was giving Kathrine angered her but she kept her frustration to herself, trying to seem as petty as she actually was.

 

Sans finished his cigarette and flicked it away, not caring where it landed. He took Kathrine's hand and led her to the forest, taking her deeper and deeper into the trees. Kathrine liked where this was (seemingly) going and walked along with him as he led her to a clearing, stopping only when he abruptly turned around, slammed her to a tree and kissed her.

 

His hands travelled along her body as he bit her lip and tugged it harshly. Kathrine was a moaning mess by the time his hands reached her breasts, undoing her dress and cupping them before giving them a hard squeeze, making a broken moan escape her lips. Sans moved away from her mouth and began kissing and biting her neck harshly, more moans escaping her lips, each more brown than the other.

 

Sans moved away from her neck suddenly and went to her ear, nibbling slightly before whispering "Give me your soul and your sins will be washed away." and she stopped moaning and opened her eyes to look at two giant floating skulls with a ball of energy concentrating on their mouths.

 

"W-what's this? what's going on?!" Kathrine stummers out as her face pales.

 

"Time's going by, you need to tell me, will you give me your soul, or will you die a filthy sinner." Sans rasps out.

 

"Fine! I'll give you my soul! Please, I don't want to die!" Kathrine cries out in despair.

 

Sans smirks and then finally whispers in her ear "Get dunked on." before he walks away from her. Kathrine falls on her knees and starts crying. The last thing she hears is the sound of a lazer blasting and then she's in hell.


	2. sloth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i made a new tumblr so you guys can contact me on; it's http://that-deanmon-winchester.tumblr.com you can send all sorts of stuff to me there.)

A small child could be heard crying from the apartment the tall blue eyed blonde exited from. She held a scowl on her lips and had to hold herself back from screaming at the kid to shut up. The small three year old child had been left alone in the apartment as it's mother went to her new boyfriend's red sports car, thinking about all the fun she'll have drinking herself blind and hooking up with another man as her boyfriend dealed his drugs. 

It was the usual routine as every other night, leaving her child alone to starve as she went out to party and continue to waste herself and her body to make money so she can spend them on drugs to ruin her health even more. It was a never ending cycle of self destruction. 

When they arrived at the shady club the first thing they did was split up as the man was to meet up with his boss to discuss about the plans they had for tonight, and the woman had to go by the bar to find a new customer for the night. 

She entered the ladies room and quickly got into a stall, her high heels clanking against the cold hard tiles of the dirty restroom. The woman locked herself into a stall and quickly got to her knees, careful not to get her wine red dress dirty. She closed the lid and took a little bag and a straw from her cleavage, opening the bag and arranging the white powder in three thick lines before quickly snorting them up her right nostril one by one.

She quickly threw away the bag and stuffed the straw back between her enormous boobs before exiting the stall and walking towards the dirty mirror. The woman wiped the blood from her nose and reapplied her dark red lipstick before exiting the restrooms and walking towards the bar

The woman held her fingers crossed, hoping that she wouldn't stumble upon another freaky dude who's into painfully hard sex, as she could still feel her body aching from having been tied up and tortured as the guy slammed into her from behind hard enough that she could hear his balls slap against her. The woman shuddered at the memory but quickly regained her composure, making sure to look as seductive as she could. 

She met the gaze of a man and quickly winked at him then signalling for him to come closer, which he did, a smirk playing on his lips as he walked up to her.

"What is a fine lady like you doing at this place?" the man asked as he sat next to her.

"I was hoping I would find a man willing to rock my world." she replied to him, being straightforward.

"Well you found the man you've been looking for darling." the man said, lighting a cigarette.

"Your place, or my place?" the woman asked as she ordered a drink from the bartender then quickly chugging it down, seeing as the man probably was into some really kinky shit that not even the cocaine could help her cope with.

"I say your place." the man replied as he flicked the ash off his cigarette and darted his shining yello irises towards the ash tray.

"What's your name darling?" he rasped as he turned to face the woman once again while adjusting his white collar.

 

"Scarlet." the woman replied way too quickly, looking nervous as he noticed the man's collar. She never expected to see a priest here of all places.

"Scarlet. Has a nice ring to it. My name's Sans." the man, Sans, said as he stubbed the cigarette on the ash tray.

The woman handed the barman money for the drink and got up from the bar stool, Sans standing up after her and took her hand, leading her out of the foul smelling club and into a '67 Chevy Impala parked right lext to the shady clubs front entrance.

 

Sans opened the door to the passenger seat and motioned for the lady to get inside the car. "After you, darlin'." he said in his raspy voice as he held the door. The woman got into the man's car, trying not to look nervous. Sans slammed the door shut, startling the lady, before he got intonthe drivers seat before the woman noticed, startling her again by slamming the car door closed once again before turnimg his head to face her.

 

"Well, show me the way to your place darlin'." Sans said as he examined her face while putting the key in the ignition and turning it, livening up the car and the light, making it easier for them to see each other. The woman finally turned to look at Sans and she noticed the giant crack that started from the top of his skull and reached just under his cheek bone. It unnerved her even more, but she gave him the directions towards the shady apartment building she lived in.

 

The woman took him by the hand after he slammed the door behind her shut. She led him towards her apartment, trying to seem as if she was calm although after spending fifteen minutes with him in the car her senses were going off and warned her to get away from this man. But she swallowed them down seeing as cocaine cost a lot of money and she needed to get payed no matter what it took so she could get her next fix.

 

As the woman put her keys in to unlock the door Sans spoke up and the words that he said made the hairs in the back of her neck stand up completely.

 

"Well Scarlet, I have a question for you. Or should I call you Hayley." the woman, Hayley, froze and turned around to look at Sans, who's eye had been shining blue and had conjured up two enormous skeletal heads behind him.

Hayley backed away until she felt her back hit the door. Tears had started welling in her eyes as Sans lit another cigarette.

"How long did you think you would be able to be such a dirty sinner before you had to pay for your actions?" he said as the heads behind him started charging up balls of pure blue energy in their mouths.

"You can save yourself, all you have to do is give me your soul, and all your sins will be erased." Sans said as he flicked the ash from hus cigarette. 

"I'll do anything just please don't kill me!" Hayley begged for her life pathetically.

Sans walked closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Get dunked on." before moving away and taking a drag from his cigarette as the blasters shot the blue beams of pure energy right at her before she could let out another pathetic plea, and they evaporated her.

 

The next morning a small malnourished child was left at the orphanage by the police officers as they arrested it's mother's boyfriend for murder and drug distribution, the mother was missing and presumed dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (how did you guys like this chapter? I tried depicting sloth as a mother neglecting her child and her own self. please tell me what you think of this fic so far, comments are very much appreciated.)

**Author's Note:**

> (so how was this? was priest!gaster!sans fit to ur liking? its like the 5am pls don't judge me. im trash I don't know better.)


End file.
